


A Gouda Couple

by gr8escap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Cheesy, Food Puns, Gen, Holiday Shopping, one of the Santa Babys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: Bucky Barnes Bingo square "Shopping together" - Saved by the puns.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	A Gouda Couple

Michael Bublé was crooning an uncomfortably homophobic  Santa Baby through sub par speakers in the too bright ‘big box’ store. It was all Bucky could do to keep from crushing the handle of the shopping cart with one wobbly wheel and another that skidded across the floor instead of rolling. Caught up in thoughts of the classic crooners and how much things had really not changed over the three-quarters of a century, Bucky was staring at the skid-mark on the vinyl floor and didn’t see the shopper stopped in front of him.

The cart stopped abruptly with a clatter from the bottom rack. It was a hard stop.

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” B ucky looked up, braced for conflict. Instead, he caught the laughing eyes and slightly lopsided grin of his very own Steve.

“Hey Buck.” Steve’s tone was uncharacteristically constrained laced with laughter. He squared up his shoulders and braced his arms on either end of the cart’s handle. He was trying to use his body to keep Bucky from seeing into the cart. Bucky’s eyes darted to his own cart with the secondary thought that his holiday score would be known. Luckily  Steve’s gift was wrapped and hidden at home in his darkroom. The only  off limits space in their brownstone.

Steve’s gaze didn’t seem to leave Bucky’s face. The big dope had a golden retriever grin on his face and his eyes were as adoring as any mutt’s too.

“So, all of Brooklyn and we both end up here. What  has  this world come to?”

“I couldn’t say, Buck.” Steve covered up the contents of his cart with his jacket and fell into step alongside Bucky and his cacophonous cart. It was a standard answer to an everyday rhetorical question. Bucky appreciated the consistency.

Bucky leaned on his forearms on the cart and followed Steve. He was listening to the drone of the same song, hopefully nearing its end —  Santa poppy, forgot to mention one little thing — that would indicate it was nearly over? Right?

He was distracted when Steve poked a plastic wrapped wedge of white and blue marbled cheese under his nose, “Why so blue?”

Bucky pushed the cheese away, forcing himself to remain stoic. Even with the effort, the tickle of a denied smile played at his lips. He nibbled on the inside of his lower lip and attempted to present his most serious face. 

“With a scowl like that, it makes me think you’re up to no  Gouda .” Steve continued as they passed the dairy section. “I know it might sound  cheesy , but I think you’re  grate .”

Bucky rolled his eyes and the smile broke loose. “Don’t get too  egg-cited , but sometimes you really  crack me up.”

“Aw Buck, you’re so so-fish-ticated.”

They walked the aisles, making puns and cracking jokes about various products on the shelves. Bucky’s mood lifted and soared compared to when he first schlepped through the crowd. It almost made the wait in line enjoyable. Maybe this holiday would follow suit.

**Author's Note:**

> The puns kept going. For some examples, check out [Supermarket Puns](https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=%23SupermarketPuns).


End file.
